Valentines Dayugghh
by UnTiLl-Ur-MiNe
Summary: Demi hates Valentines Day....maybe this year will change her thoughts about the holiday. Jemi Oneshot! *They're not famous in here. Hint of Niley, Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Demi's POV

I turned my alarm off as it was beeping. Looking at the date I sighed February 14, 2010. Valentine's Day and yet another year alone. This holiday was over blown, they pick one day out of the year for people to express their love but I mean seriously and you can't do that any other day of the year. I dragged myself out of bed, and got ready straightening my recently dyed black hair. Running down the stairs grabbing my shoes and throwing them on I grabbed my keys, coat and my fedora. I drove to school. I parked in my spot and already hated school there was flowers and chocolates and stuffed animals. I sighed getting out of my car and slamming the door.

"Hey Dems." Miley said bouncing up to me holding a bouquet of roses. She was so happy all the time. "Whoa, your hair is different." she s backed up for a second

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, she shook her head

"I like it."

We walked inside and heads were turning, I hated this. But one thing I didn't hate was him…Joe Jonas; he played on the football team and was always seen with the popular crowd. We talked every once a blue moon, I mean he was in two of my classes. Miley and I walked to our lockers which were right next to each other.

"You going to the dance tonight?'' Miley asked fixing her hair

I laughed and she looked at me weird "Uhh no." I said opening my locker and something read fell out. I picked the red rose off the ground.

"Oh my god." We both said there was a note attached

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me. I gotta find you_

_-your Secret Admirer_

"Oh wow" that's all I could say.

Nick, who was also Joe's best friend walked up and gave Miley hug "Happy Valentines, I'm glad you like the roses I got you."

Miley grinned "There lovely."

I just rolled my eyes and walked off to my first class. On the way I passed him, he looked over and smiled. I smiled back and felt my cheeks turn a little red. He let out a little laugh and went on his way. What was I thinking he wouldn't like me, a music nerd? I plopped into my seat and just put my chin in my hand. All we did was take notes and my teacher wondered where I was with the whole new hair color. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and walked towards 2nd period. I walked through the hallways and all I could think about was that rose. I passed him and he looked at the rose in my hand and smiled.

Normal POV

Demi walked over to him for a second her heart racing

"Hey Demi. Whoa wicked hair." He said causing me to laugh.

They talked once in a while because he was always stuck with the popular, stuck-up, everything that Demi hated crowd.

"Aw somebody got you a rose." Joe said causing Demi to blush.

"Hey I gotta get to class." He said as he walked off. Demi walked to class all smiles.

* * *

Today was going by fast for Demi it was already 6th period, social studies she walked into class and sat down pulling out her binder. A few others walked into class and so did one of her friends.

"Hey Jessica." Demi said

"Hey, nice hair." She said with a smile I laughed

"Thanks I just wanted to change." Demi said our teacher walked in and set up for class to start soon. Joe walked in with a bunch of friends. She walked to her seat that was all the way across the room from him. He sat down and looked her way. Demi's head shot down to her desk she moved her bangs in front of her face, playing with her hair as the teacher talked about lords know what. We started to go over a quiz we had just taken.

"Okay Demi what did you answer?" she asked me

"I answered A."

She looked on the other side of the room

"Uhh Joe what was your answer?"

"I put C." he said

_Oh god this is going to be interesting _Demi thought

"Okay Demi, you first then Joe. Why did you pick your answer?''

I thought for a moment "Well to have industrialization, you have to have land to build the factories, money or capital to do all of this, and labor or anything wouldn't get done." Demi said as the teacher nodded

"And your reason Joe,"

He gave his reason and the teacher was quiet for a moment.

"Okay the correct answer is A." She smiled in victory; he looked at her and shook his head as she blushed.

The class went on and then the bell rang. Demi dashed off to 7th period.

Demi's POV

I got in and sat down; I was really excited to meet this secret admirer. Sadly we had a test. Our teacher passed out the remote things we had to use; apparently paper is too difficult now. During the middle of the test I overheard Joe and Kevin talking

"Dude if you like her you need to say something."

"I don't know." Hearing that made my heart sink, tears begin to build up in my eyes I finished my test

"Uhh can I use the restroom?" the teacher nodded I got up and walked out wiping my now falling tears. I walked into the bathroom and the tears were flowing.

"How could I fall for him, like I would never be able to go out with him." I whispered wiping a few stray tears that had fallen. I blew my nose and wiped the smudged make-up off my face. I walked back to class and sat down at my desk and scribbled in my song book. The bell rang and I ran out to my locker. Tears started to fall again, I grabbed things out of my locker and put my hat on walked to the band room and grabbed my guitar wiping a few tears that fallen.

"Demi are you okay?" The band director asked. I turned around and my eyes were red and puffy.

"Yea I'm fine." I added sniffing. He looked at me

"Your lying." He said simply, by now the band room was mostly empty.

"Come here." He said I walked over and tears began falling again. He gathered me in a hug.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked

"It's…Boy…problems." I said through tears. He just nodded

"Anddd" he pushed

I cracked a smile. "I got a rose from this guy and I don't know who it is, and I thought it was one person, but he and his friend were talking about telling someone that he liked her."

He just nodded his head, "You never know it could be you." He said giving me another hug, "Now run along."

I jumped up, "Thanks."

Walking out of the band room, I was a little happier. Suddenly that talk wasn't helping I began doubting myself. I was walking to my car, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe and Taylor. My heart dropped I could feel the tears coming. I got into my car and slammed the door, the tears just flowed. I laid my head on the steering wheel and sat there for a moment. I banged my head on the steering wheel and accidently hit the horn causing me to jump.

When I got home, I just went straight to my room and shut the door. I fell on my bed cried. This day like all other valentines had sucked. My phone went off

D: Hello

M:Hey, you okay

D: Uh no, Joe can't be my secret admirer and I don't know why I even thought that he would be.

I wiped my tears that have been falling, it like a river and they won't stop

M: Ya never know…I gotta go Nick and I are going out

D: Have fun, Bye

* * *

It was like 8 that night and I was alone, my parents were out, lord knows where. I sighed and grabbed my guitar and was playing a song then I started playing This Is Me.

_This is real, this is me _

_Im exactly where Im suppose to be_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This Is Me_

I stopped singing and kept playing, but I heard someone singing

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta Find You_

I walked out on my balcony and saw a person I would never expect to see,

Joe, and he was holding a rose that looked like the ones I had sitting on my dresser

I just smiled and he smiled back.

"What are you doing?" I laughed looking down at him

"Can't you tell." He looked around and saw a tree that was close to the balcony and climbed it. He jumped onto my balcony and handed me the rose. "Demi, when I first saw you this year I was blown away. I like you a lot." He said as I began crying again. He wiped the tears away with his thumb

"Why me?'' I asked "I mean there are many other girls that are way more prettier and they don't dye their hair black and-" My rant was stopped by his lips touching mine. I smiled in the kiss.

When we broke apart he laughed.

"You talk way too much." All I could do was smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and I kissed him again, "I'll take that to be a yes." He smiled and gathered me in a hug.

All we did that night was talk outside; He sat in my lounge chair I sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around me.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said laying my head on his shoulder

Okay, so I'm now starting to believe this is actually a good holiday.


	2. Authors note PLEASE READ! its short

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I forgot to post one before the story, and after. And that the story was posted so late after Valentines Day. **

**I got the idea like most like my other ones randomnly…I wish that the idea would happen to me! Haha**

**So please Review!!!**

**And thanks for the many hits already!**


End file.
